


Fear Itself

by Inanimatepony



Series: Crygor's Research [1]
Category: Warioware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Corruption, Electrocution, Monster 5-Volt, POV Third Person, Reunions, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanimatepony/pseuds/Inanimatepony
Summary: "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."Based on an AU I made in mid-to-late 2016.





	Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

> No characters are explicitly mentioned by name unless through dialouge.

A boy sat alone in a cold room.

The two scientists monitered him routinely, the younger female growing more concerned each day. 

He could've sworn he heard the female say, "But what if he dies?!"

To which the much older male replies, "then he dies. I highly doubt you could resurrect him like you did the..." his speech trailed off as they left.

The room suddenly got colder.

He couldn't get sleep. Not with the electricity running up his back. Not with the sutures on his back pinching him each time he stretched out. Not with his head aching every minute. Not with the stench of his own urine plauging the room. 

_Not with the fact that unbeknownst to him, his memories were slowly rotting away with each electric shock._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Let me handle her!"

"No! I hate to say it but...Grandpa, I don't trust you anymore."

What were they talking about this time? Why does she not trust her own grandfather?

* * *

 

"Come on, he's right in here." 

He knew the female scientist was referring to him, but who was she talking to? Certainly not her grandfather...

"...9-Volt?"

He recognized that somewhat woozy sounding voice, but his mind couldn't place a face. He turned to where the voice came from.

 His mind struggled to place the face and voice together. _Was the recognition of her fried already?_

They slowly approached each other.

Then it clicked.

"...Mom?"

His mother was quick to pick him up and embrace him in a hug. She broke down crying shortly after.

"I'm so glad you're still alive...!" Was all she could say. She had been away from her son for too long. Her racing thoughts stopped when she felt his back: the sutures, thr thick wire that housed many smaller ones.

"What did he do to you?"

Before either could say anything else, an electric current surged through the boy's back . Both him and his mother fell victim to the shock.

"Gah! Ms. 5-Volt, are you alright?!" The female scientist slowly approached the woman. Her breathing went labored as she slowly got herself up. The boy perked his head up at the sight of spines slowly emerging from his mother's back accompanied by a newly sprouted tail pounding on the linoleum floor. The female scientist backed away in fear of this new form, while the boy hid a corner.

* * *

 

A clawed hand was placed on the boy's shoulder. It was his mother, in her new beastly form. He was greeted with red eyes displaying a look of worry, and horns hiding in a frazzled hairdo likely from the earlier shock. He wanted to scuttle away, but she held onto him. Her once warm smile now bared fangs, but she didn't hide them. If her ability to speak wasn't gone, she would've consoled her frightened son;

 "Please don't feel scared...I'm still mom!"

He knew. He knew that deep inside this beast, his mother still thrived.

He was finally able to sleep.


End file.
